True Treasure
by potc1234
Summary: After "POTC 4: On Stranger Tides" Jack found a map which can help him get everything he wants:treasures and immortality. But he suddenly finds out that he wants Angelica too. Now he must decide which of these two is a True Treasure for him.
1. How to get the Black Pearl out?

_That is what happened after POTC 4: On Stranger Tides. _

-Pirate's life for me. Savvy? – Jack Sparrow said to his first mate Joshamee Gibbs walking along the seashore.

They haven't got a plan how to rescue Black Pearl from the bottle yet. All Jack and Gibbs got were just two small dinghies on which they came to this island.

-So, what's our plan for now, cap'n? – asked Gibbs.

- Still working on it – Jack Sparrow answered staring at his beloved Pearl in the damn bottle.

- But Jack, didn't you ask Angelica how to take it outside?

Jack wrinkled his forehead for a moment. He was too happy when he saw his ship again aboard Queen Ann's Revenge that he forgot to ask Angelica about it.

-Don't you think that if I knew how to do it, we wouldn't stay here at the moment, eh? – Jack said with irritation.

Actually he had no idea how to let his ship out without breaking the bottle. The only person who could help him was Angelica. The one he left on a small island just an hour ago.

-Maybe we should better sail to that bloody island to talk to miss Angelica? – Gibbs asked.

Jack turned to him giving Gibbs a bad look. – She'll never tell after what I did.

-Listen to me, Jack, if we'll try to get the Pearl out without knowing for sure how, we could destroy it. I'm sure miss Angelica wouldn't mind to tell us in exchange for getting her out of the island to some port.

Jack understood that Gibbs was right. He already thought of it before, but meeting Angelica wasn't really a good idea. Jack sighed. He had no choice.

Few minutes later they were already sailing on a dinghy. Joshamee Gibbs was rowing while Jack leaned back and closed his eyes getting ready for a really unpleasant talk. Suddenly a ship appeared on the horizon and very soon it got close to the dinghy. Jack and Gibbs recognized that it was a ship belonged to a Spanish king they met not long ago. The one who ruined The Fountain Of Youth. Now the members of the crew started putting down ropes so they can lift the dinghy aboard.

-What do they think they doing? – Jack exclaimed while they getting lifted.

Remembering how cruel king's men were Jack didn't like the perspective of meeting them at all. Of course they are not going to let them go so easily. Jack Sparrow and Gibbs stepped out to the deck and were quiet surprised. No one really cared about them. Those crew members who pulled them aboard talked to them in Spanish but seeing that they don't understand just walked away. It seemed these Spanish men were kind of celebrating something. Loud music was played and sailors were dancing with bottles full of drinks in their hands. Then Jack saw a big table with lots of delicious food standing in the head of this feast. The king was sitting behind it watching people's dancing. One of his servants was filling his goblet with wine, other was standing not far to be sure no one's disturbing his master. Jack Sparrow smiled to Gibbs saying – That is much better than I've expected, mate!

Jack came a little closer to the table trying not to be noticed by the king and to get some rum. Musicians finished playing their tune and started another one even faster than the previous. Jack was getting through dancing crew members when he saw a woman sitting to the right of the king. She was dressed in scarlet dress and there was a big red rose in her dark shoulder length hair. The woman was whispering something to the king and he was smiling with pleasure. Then she suddenly raised her head laughing and Jack's eyes widen in surprise. That woman was Angelica.


	2. Angelica

Jack decided to come closer. Anyway this meeting was a good luck as he didn't have to sail to the island to find it empty and maybe Angelica wouldn't be very angry as she've already been rescued. He came to the table.

-Well, you escaped from that island even quicker than I suggested. Nice to see you again, Angelica.

Jack tried his best to start a friendly talk when the king's guardian pointed his blade to his back.

-Show your respect to the king! - he shouted with his thick Spanish accent.

Angelica was amazed with Jack's sudden appearance and king looked at him with irritation that he interrupted the story he was telling. Jack did a funny theatrical bow with his eyes closed.

-Is that alright now? Or should I do something else like…

-What are you doing here, Jack? – Angelica asked.

-You see, Mr. Gibbs and me were sailing to the island to see you and been rescued against our will. Same question to you, darling.

Angelica's surprise of meeting was gone and now she felt anger.

-How dare you to leave me there anyway? And why you were going to sail back?

- Just missed you, love. – Jack grinned.

-Oh really? Angelica looked behind Jack's back and saw Joshamee Gibbs who had a bottle with Black Pearl in his hands. – Or maybe somebody just forgot to ask me how to get the Pearl out? If you supposed I was going to tell you anything about it after you've done to me you're such a fool!

Jack looked a little bit confused with how fast Angelica figured out what his plan was.

-Stop it! – the king was quiet annoyed with how that pirate in front of him wasting his time. He just wanted him to leave soon and continue a very pleasant talk with this woman next to him he liked a lot. – That's enough. You – he pointed at Jack – Now a member of a crew. Go and sit with other sailors. This is the table for king and his guests – he nodded to Angelica and smiled.

- Why can't I be the guest too? – Jack asked with fake insult and immediately got a light poke with a blade of a guardian on his shoulder. – Ouch.

-It will be harder next time you'll talk to his majesty without permission.

The king turned to Angelica showing that he's not going to talk to Jack anymore.

-More wine, my señorita? – the king leaned forward and took Angelica's hand into his.

- By the way may I ask what the price of rescuing was? – Jack asked staring at Angelica's hand into king's.

The king gave his guardian a look and he poked Jack in his shoulder again. This time it really was much harder. Jack hissed feeling the sudden pain. Some blood appeared on his white shirt. Angelica pulled out her hand out of king's .

– Don't! – she said loudly.


	3. Spanish King

_Special thanks to rakkel and Nikki-fan for the nice reviews :) _

_Also thanks to xpsychxssjs and 3333 for their advice about quotation marks :)_

_This chapter is for you, guys! _

_By the way, happy birthday, 3333 ! :)_

The king's guardian was going to injure Jack again but he stopped with his blade lifted when Angelica screamed at him. He looked at the king waiting for the order.

"Don't try to save him, my lady". The king said trying to get her attention as she was looking at Jack. "He was the one who left you on that island to die and I was the one who rescued you".

"Actually, I was the one who was going to rescue her too". Jack interrupted. "And it might end well if his majesty didn't ruin all our plans".

The king stood up on his feet. He took his pistol aiming exactly at Jack's head.

"No!" Angelica jumped off her chair and caught king's arm with the pistol making him aim at another direction. "I know Jack did a lot of harm but he doesn't deserve death!"

"Oh, well, listen to the lady. It's the right thing she's telling you" Jack Sparrow said.

The king didn't want to put away his pistol and his intentions were serious. Angelica saw it and decided to try the other way. "My king, my lord…" She started whispering. "Let's not waste our precious time on that pirate. Why won't we just forget about him? Let me pay you now for my rescue with how we agreed it would be…" While saying Angelica slowly put away king's pistol. Now she stood very close to him with her arms touching his face softly. The king smiled and kissed Angelica's fingers. Angelica looked right into his eyes so king leaned forward wanting to kiss her lips. Jack began coughing too loud than it was needed.

"For heaven's sake let him go wherever he wants to!" the king exclaimed. Angelica was going to sit on her place again when king turned to her again. "It's time for paying for the rescue though. You can go and change your dress. I am waiting for you right here".

"Of course, my king" Angelica answered. The king kissed her hand and let her go. She started walking away raising her dress a little bit to make it easier to go on a deck. The guardian returned to his place near the king and Jack was finally free. Making sure that king doesn't watch him anymore he followed Angelica. Jack found her in one of the cabins. She was sitting on a bed waiting him to come in. Jack closed the door fast so no one could see or hear them.

"Bugger! That king is a really unpleasant person to stay with!" He said.

"Do me a favor, Jack". Angelica asked coming closer to him. "Think before you speak! Especially to that king! He almost killed you!"

"Stop shouting at me, darling". Jack said in a calm voice. "When you start cursing I don't understand you English, love. Anyway everything was under my control".

"I saved your live! You must thank me now!"

"I saved your live at The Fountain of Youth and I don't recall you thanked me, eh?"

"I hate you!"

"You said other words just an hour ago".

"Bastard!" Angelica tried to give Jack a slap in the face. He was ready for it so he protected his face with an arm and yelled as he forgot it was injured by a guardian.

"Oh!" Angelica exclaimed. "Sorry for that. Come here, let me take a look at your cut".


	4. The Map

Jack and Angelica sat on the bed and Angelica started unbuttoning Jack's shirt. Some memories from the past immediately appeared in their minds and they both smiled.

"Nice dress you have on". Jack said. "You don't wear them often". He added.

"Not comfortable for a pirate." Angelica said. "Never liked scarlet." She added tearing a part of her dress to bandage Jack's shoulder.

"Why do you always have to tear your dresses apart when we meet?" Jack smirked and raised his hand demonstrating Angelica a piece of dark blue material he was wearing as a bracelet on his wrist.

"I'm impressed you still wearing this after everything that happened between us".

"I was injured that time too, remember?"

"Of course I do. That was the night I escaped from the convent with you. We were sitting on the beach and I was bandaging you palm. I was the one who accidentally injured you while you were teaching me that move you invented which helps a lot in fighting with a sword".

"Aye. I liked that dress too. It was pretty easy to take it off, you know." Jack smiled.

Angelica gave him a little push but she was smiling too. "I remember. My first night…"

"I knew I was the first!" Jack said. Angelica rolled her eyes. "Speaking of nights.." Jack continued. "Are you really going to pay to that king the way I think?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I only promised a dance".

"Worry? I wasn't worry at all."

"Oh, yeah, that coughing while the king tried to kiss me told a lot!". Angelica laughed.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I was just trying to save you from getting kissed by that…unpleasant person".

Angelica pulled the bandage with irritation and Jack yelled in pain.

"Are you trying to kill me now?" He wondered.

Angelica suddenly got a small voodoo doll out of her secret pocket in a dress showing it to Jack.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it, Jack"

"The doll?" Jack tried to take it, but Angelica hid it back to the pocket.

"I'll give it to you only when we both'll get out of here. It's my promise from you that you won't escape. Again."

"I'm listening for your plan, love".

"I need you to take me with you on Pearl. You'll leave me at some port."

"But how we are going to get the Pearl out?"

"Jack, to get the Pearl out you need just to break the damn bottle in the sea water."

"Is that it?We can go and do it right now so you have no need to dance for this bloody king. Come on!"

"Not so fast, Jack. The problem is I heard the king has a map leading to some treasures. I want to steal it. So that dancing is a really good opportunity. I'll seduce the king and make him take me to his cabin. I'll make him take his clothes off.."

"Are these treasures really mean that much to you?" Jack didn't want to ask it but he can't do anything with himself.

Angelica laughed again. "It'll be only a dance. I'll take his clothes off because the map is somewhere in it. I take the map and we escape then."

"I don't like this". Jack murmured.

Angelica sighed.

"I remember that night. Even if you've stolen the years of my life and made me a pirate I'd rather agree to go through it over and over just to have an opportunity to live that night again. It was the best one in my life". Her hand slipped down Jack's chest gently. "We were happy and madly in love with each other. I know that was the reason you left me. You were afraid to lose your freedom, Jack. Afraid to care for somebody else but yourself".

Jack tried to look indifferently but it was rather hard especially when Angelica touched his neck with her lips. He liked it so much every time she did it. So Jack just moved her closer to him and kissed her.


	5. One dance and that's it

_Thanks to __**creamy creations**__, __**Godess of the Sands**__, __**Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**__, __**StarfishOnTheBeach**__, __**lightmylumiere**__ and some anonymous guy :D. Your reviews make me aware that somebody's reading the story and you're my inspiration for writing new chapters! _

Sudden noise heard outside their cabin made Jack and Angelica separate from each other remembering where they are and how they are risking being caught by some of king's men. Angelica stood up from the bed coming to the small wardrobe in a corner of the room.

"Go now, Jack. Tell Gibbs about our plan and be ready to break the bottle. I'll get the map soon and we're free".

"Are you sure you'll manage with that, love? It's not like I'm doubting your seduction abilities. On the contrary, I'm afraid your talent in such things might be overwhelming. What if he won't let you go?"

"Don't worry, Jack. I can stand for myself". Angelica smiled.

"What are we going to do when we'll be on the Pearl? Now we are companions united by having a common problem, that unpleasant king I mean…" Jack started.

"Are you afraid I would try to kill you again?" Angelica interrupted.

"My dearest Angelica, you won't try to kill me as you need my help with finding those treasures."

"I don't recall I asked for your help".

"Trust me, you will soon".

Angelica turned away from him. Jack always predicted all of her plans. She wanted to go find the treasure with Jack. He was right again. Still thinking of it Angelica pulled out some clothes out of wardrobe.

"Help me to unbutton my dress". Angelica said and raised her hair with her hands to make it easier for Jack.

"With pleasure". He answered with a grin. Jack came to her back and began unbuttoning her dress rather slow enjoying the process. "It's been a while since I've been doing this for the last time". He was laughing now.

"Oh please". Angelica hissed.

Jack finished unbuttoning and now put his hands on Angelica's naked waist breathing right on her neck. Angelica dropped her hair and lean back letting Jack do whatever he wants…

Suddenly someone rushed into the room. Jack and Angelica jumped from each other quickly. Mr. Gibbs was standing right in front of them.

"What are you think you doing here?" He said. "The king can't wait any longer, so…" His eyes stopped at Angelica's unbuttoned dress and Jack's dissatisfied glance on him.

"Oh." That's everything he could say. "Well..I mean..sorry for interrupting". Gibbs stared at Angelica's unbuttoned dress again so she felt uncomfortable and Jack threw some clothes lying next to him right to Gibbs's face to stop him staring.

"Get out of here. You both." Angelica said.

Going out Jack turned to Angelica and opened his mouth to say something.

"One dance and that's it." Angelica said as she already knew what he wanted to ask and closed the door finally having an opportunity to change her clothes without extraneous.


	6. El Flamenco

"Damn it, Jack!" Joshamee Gibbs exclaimed when they went far enough from the cabin. "I can't believe my own eyes! Jack Sparrow's heart melted!"

"Nonsense!" Jack answered. "You know that my first and only love is sea. And freedom. And the Pearl. And rum. And…"

"Come on, Jack, I know you well to say that you're in love with miss Angelica for sure. I knew someday it's going to happen! You've always been kind of… sensitive you know".

Jack snorted and gave Gibbs a bad look.

"I mean", Gibbs continued, "You've always been too good for a pirate. Never killed someone for pleasure and rescued people. You're good guy, Jack. Everyone loves you! Even you enemies consider you to be smart lad."

"If you think you are making a compliment now, you're definitely not. Telling your captain that he doesn't look like a pirate is not a good thing to do, savvy? Anyway, I'm going to ruin your illusions saying that actually I am flirting with Angelica but that is not because "heart melting" or any other ridiculous things you mentioned. It's because Angelica is going to steal a map from that bloody king. I know Angelica so I can say she wouldn't risk that much for nothing. That map must be very and very promising. How that works for you now?"

"So we're going to search for treasures? That sounds great. It's been a long time ago since we've been doing something like that. That means you're just using miss Angelica? Again?"

"Aye. I've already returned her the years I probably stole from her. We're square. Now I know how to get the Pearl out. All we need is to wait Angelica give us the map and wave goodbye to her. Do I look like a pirate now?"

"I think so". Gibbs answered.

The king was still seating behind his table but he looked quite bored. Music still was played but only few sailors were dancing now. The sun began to go down and everything was colored with it's bright orange light. Jack and Gibbs stood near the side of the ship watching crew men work. They carried dirty dishes from king's table away and brought some fresh fruit and wine. Then they brought several candles and lighted them placing on a table too. After that the king gave musicians a sign with his hand at they began to play some beautiful Spanish tune.

Angelica appeared on the deck. She was wearing bright as red as blood dress with sleeves. It was fitting her figure till the waist and then widened with waves and frills till the floor. Angelica's unruly dark hair fell on her deep cutout which outlined her breast in a very beautiful way. Her whole figure was slender and graceful. The red rose was still in her hair. There were castanets on her fingers. She came closer to king's table moving slowly and gave him a sly smile seeing his amusement with her look.

To be honest not only the king was shocked at that moment. Jack, Gibbs and the whole crew stared at her. She began to dance. At first Angelica was moving slowly demonstrating her perfect body and perfect skills at dancing which were laid in her from the very birth as she was pure Spanish woman. Then the tune became faster and faster. Her dancing became even hotter and passionate. She started beating the rhythm with her feet and castanets, she played with her long skirt gracefully. The sunset was almost finished. It's last rays lightened Angelica's skin. Everyone was keeping silence. Nothing but the melody could be heard. Nothing but Angelica's marvelous moves could be watched. The tune has changed again. Now it was more tempted and slow. Angelica moved to the king and now she was dancing around him smiling. The moments she came closer to him almost kissed him and moved aside the last second made everyone hoot wanting for more. Everyone but Jack. He turned away from these scene the moment Angelica came closer to the king. Jack tried to act like he don't care and was thinking of the map only. He really was. But he didn't understand why he's so angry at the moment.


	7. The Rose

_Thanks to **sourpatch182** and **Sparralicalove **for reading and reviewing! :)_

When Angelica finished her dance everybody burst into applause. The king took her by the arm leading away from the crew right to his cabin. The plan was working perfectly. The sun went down and it became really dark. Sailors returned to their stations discussing the dance they just saw.

"It was tremendous!" One of the crew men said.

"I can hardly name a woman I saw that can dance like this beautiful lady! If only I could go to that cabin with her too…" The other one continued.

"Hush! She is our king's girl now. If he even suspects somebody's overwhelming attention to her he'll be killed for sure."

"That is so true" Mr. Gibbs joined the discussion.

Jack wasn't listening to them. He stared in direction Angelica went with king. He worried about her.

"It's just because of the map!" Jack Sparrow was telling himself. "I'm worried because there is a chance I won't get it. Not because of this shameless, insidious, spiteful girl". He looked down on a deck and saw a rose which fell from Angelica's hair while her dancing. Jack raised it and smelled it. Roses. He loved them because they reminded him of some days from his past.

The first time Jack met Angelica in Spain he was escaping from some guards who wanted to bring him to prison and hang for pirating. He ran into the convent which was the only building on his way to hide. The guards almost caught him as he ran into the dead end. It was a small garden outside the convent and he had no place to hide there. Angelica wearing nun's robes was walking along the garden when he saw Jack. He was confused searching for a way to run away from the chase. Angelica didn't understand what she was doing and she just followed her feelings at the moment. She took her robes off quickly leaving herself in a simple white dress that was under it.

"Pronto!" She shouted in Spanish what means "Hurry!" throwing the robes to Jack. He put it on at once and grabbed the watering can near him pretending to be watering. The guards ran into the garden. Angelica screamed in fake fear seeing them. The guards stumbled in surprise. She began talking to them in Spanish explaining that it is a convent for women and they mustn't be here. The guards asked her if she saw a pirate. Angelica said that men are not allowed here and she hadn't seen any pirates.

When the guards left she turned to Jack and laughed as he still was pretending to be a pure nun watering flowers. Jack took off the robes seeing that there is nothing to be afraid of now.

"Thank you, love" Jack said. "I didn't know nuns used to be so smart and sly and… truly beautiful".

Angelica took the robe in silence. What has she done? The guards said that man is a pirate. She appeared to be without her robes with men and helped a pirate and she didn't care about it for some reason. All that made sense at that moment were chocolate brown kind eyes of a stranger she saved and his charming smile. Angelica didn't understand what he was saying in English but she can't stop staring at him.

"No English" She said smiling.

"Jack" He said pointing at himself.

"Angelica" The girl answered.

Jack picked the most beautiful rose from the ground which he noticed while watering and gave it to her doing a funny little bow…

That was what Jack always remembered looking at roses.

"Jack?" Sudden voice rushed him out of his thoughts. "What is that?" Mr. Gibbs asked pointing at rose in Jack's hand. "Are you going to present it to miss Angelica?"

"What? Are you mad?" Jack dropped the flower. "Where is that damn girl with my map,eh?"

"Didn't go out of the cabin yet" Gibbs answered.

"Are you sure? What are they doing there I wonder?"

"Maybe the king decided that a dance wasn't enough so…"

Jack didn't wait him to finish the sentence and went to the king's cabin.

"What? I just want to check" Jack said seeing surprise on Gibb's face. "To check if Angeli…the map is alright there".


	8. Final Choice

_**evaernst** and **lovewritingpictures** thank you for joining those who reviewed my story!_

_also thanks to everyone who added me or "True Treasure" to favorites or alerts :)_

Jack Sparrow kicked into the king's cabin ready to protect Angelica. But unfortunately right at that moment Angelica was pulling out the map from king's pocket slowly while he was kissing her neck. Scared by sudden Jack's appearance she opened her fist accidentally and the map fell on the floor with a loud sound. The king looked at the map then at Angelica and then at Jack.

"Guard!" The king cried. "Get them!"

King's guardians appeared in the cabin and took hold of Jack and Angelica.

"Well, well". Spanish king said. "I was ready for something like that when Jack Sparrow himself got to my ship.

"I don't understand how I'm connected with this". Jack said pointing at the map.

"I'm not a fool, Jack. I knew you were going to ask Angelica to steal that map for you and you'll die for it."

"It wasn't him" Angelica said. "It was my idea".

"Oh no it wasn't" Jack started to argue. "I'm a cruel pirate on this ship so it was fully my idea". Jack said with sarcasm.

"It was my plan!" Angelica insisted. "You can kill me. Not him".

The king gave them a dark smile and addressed to Angelica. "You are trying to save him again. But why? Don't you know that pirates love nobody but themselves? Treasures and immortality are the only things they care about. It's easy to check it by the way."

The king continued addressing to Jack now. "What if I'll give you a chance to choose?"

The king took the map from the floor and showed it to Jack saying: "This is a map leading to great treasures and the source of immortality. I wanted to destroy the source like I did with the Fountain Of Youth because there mustn't be a man living forever. It's against our religion. But being in a situation like this I want to offer you to go away and take Angelica with you if you really love her that much that can reject immortality and treasures. Or you can go and take the map with you leaving Angelica with me and I'll marry her today because I like this woman very much. She's beautiful, strong, wise and everything else. That's what the Spanish queen must be".

Angelica looked at him with surprise. She expected the king propose to her but not so soon and not in such circumstances.

As for Jack he was thinking hard. What he's going to do now?

"Admit it Jack" The king said. "You've already decided that you'll take a map. Being with one girl for the rest of your life, marriage and children are definitely not what you want. What will other pirates say? Famous captain Jack Sparrow is not a pirate anymore! He's not free! He is a husband and a father now! Do you really want it?"

"I'm taking the bloody map" Jack answered.

Angelica looked shocked. "I knew it" She said. "I knew you were going to leave me again".

"Sorry love. But you're becoming a queen now. You're going to be married and probably have some of that mini people who scream all the time. Every woman wants it".

Jack came closer to her and pulled out a voodoo doll from the pocket in her dress.

"I'm taking this with me too".

The king smiled giving him the map and letting the guard set him free. Jack found Joshamee Gibbs on a deck and asked him to break the bottle with a Pearl inside.

The Black Pearl appeared next to the Spanish ship and Gibbs went aboard it getting ready to sail. Jack Sparrow was very happy to see his beloved ship again. Now with this priceless map he's going to get all the things he wants.

"Get everything ready for a wedding" The king said to his servants. I want it as soon as possible. Now nobody will bother us anymore mi señorita".

**_The story is close to an end! The next 9th chapter is the last one! So... do you have any ideas how is it going to end? :)_**


	9. True Treasure

_**Well, this chapter is the last one…**_

_**Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**_

And so the wedding was about to begin. The king was in his cabin preparing for it and Angelica was in another one. She had an elegant wedding dress decorated with jewelry. The veil was hiding her face and she had a beautiful bouquet of red roses in her hands. The king wanted to get married as soon as it's possible right on his ship. The real wedding was about to happen when they'll sail back to Spain. Angelica was trying to imagine what it will look like. A royal wedding with a Spanish king in a palace with lots of guests calling her "your majesty". Queen of Spain. Queen Angelica.

She never had an opportunity to live in luxury. Her family wasn't rich and going through these all years of pirating she got used to live in harsh conditions. But even if Angelica was a strong woman who can take care of herself she've always been sophisticated. She liked beautiful dresses and jewelry. Angelica could manage with living with servants and even ruling the country. Maybe it's her chance now to finish pirating and to become an honest respectful woman? She calmed herself with this thought and went out of the cabin.

The deck was decorated with flowers and all sailors were dressed in clean clothes standing near the sides of a ship. Musicians started to play a slow gentle tune as she began moving to the priest who was standing right in front of her. But then she stared at the Pearl getting ready to sail right now and her heart began falling into pieces. Jack Sparrow. He was leaving her again. He kind of presented her to the king. Yes, she loves him. But he betrayed her. This time it's forever. Jack won't get another chance to see her again as she'll become a wife to another man. He understood it and even didn't say goodbye to her. He went away happy to have his damn map and a ship. That's all he needed.

Angelica looked down trying not to watch the Pearl and saw red roses in her bouquet which reminded her about the first meet with Jack. She felt even worse after it. But when she saw the king standing near the priest Angelica felt hot tears began running down her cheeks. She was glad she has her veil on and nobody could see this. It wasn't the king who she wanted to see there most of all.

Angelica stopped near the priest who began giving a speech. She could hardly understand anything from it. Because of her tears she could hardly see the king standing to her left and wearing a long cloak and a big festive hat with a long feather half-covering his face. The priest asked her if she is agree to get married.

"I do". Angelica answered trying to make her voice sound strong.

Then the priest asked the king the same question.

"I do". He answered in a low voice.

Everyone burst into applause while they exchange the rings. It was a time for a kiss. The king moved the veil from Angelica's face and she wiped her eyes quickly and smiled to make it look like she's crying because she feels happy.

The king stepped forward to her for a kiss and Angelica saw his face. That wasn't a king! That was Jack Sparrow himself! Angelica can't believe her eyes and thought that she is having hallucinations. But it was so real at the same time! Jack winked to her and smiled seeing her surprise. He took his hat off and kissed her. After that he took Angelica by her elbow and pulled to the side of the ship. Jack grabbed a rope hanging from one of the masts aboard Spanish ship in one hand and hugged Angelica with another.

"Gentlemen!" Jack announced loudly to the crew members who didn't understand what was happening. "You'll always remember that day when you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow! And…" He looked at Angelica for a moment. "You witnessed the first and the only wedding of a pirate! By the way you can find your king bounded in his cabin. He's alright I assure you. Just maybe a little bit angry".

Nobody answered because they didn't understand English.

Jack gave everyone a charming smile and jumped overboard holding Angelica and a rope. They landed right on the deck of the Black Pearl meeting Gibbs saluting them with a wide smile.

"Jack? But why?" Angelica asked still being in shock.

Jack was keeping silence seeing that Mr. Gibbs is watching them. Understanding it Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked away giving them an opportunity to talk.

"Well…I decided that I can combine both being a pirate and…the man who has a …woman".

"It's called a husband and a wife Jack". Angelica said. "I can't believe you rejected your freedom and decided to share the Pearl with me. You rejected your main treasures in your life!"

"You're my _**True Treasure**_". Jack said looking into her eyes.

Angelica gave him a happy smile.

"I didn't know you're such a romantic person Jack. I mean stealing a bride from her own wedding".

"I love you". Jack said.

"Can't believe you've said it. I love you too."

"Where are we going to sail now, Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow?" Gibbs asked coming closer to them.

"What's about that map?" Angelica suddenly asked.

"We have enough time to find the treasures and the source of the immortality. Later. When we'll decide that we want it".

"Later". Angelica confirmed. "We must spend a fine honeymoon first".

Mr. Gibbs giggled. "It looks like we're going to change pirating for romantic sea walks". He said.

"Just for a while, mate" Jack answered. "I can handle it" He added addressing to Angelica. "But you know I'm really not sure I can handle..hm.. those little people who scream all the time".

"Children you mean?" Angelica asked. "We have enough time for these too, Jack. I'm sure you'll become ready later".

"Who knows" Jack smiled.

_**The End.**_


	10. Author's note

That's it. The story is finished guys I really hope you've been enjoying it as much as I enjoyed the process of writing it.

I want to thank again all of my reviewers and subscribers, all who sent their messages of support here. You inspired me all this time and so this story is not only my story. It's ours. Thank you for appreciating me in my beginning of my writing hobby and being patient with my grammar and punctual mistakes as English is not my native language. Thanks to this site for giving us this opportunity of staying connected with each other through the stories and of course to Disney who created our favorite characters we write stories about!

I like Jack Sparrow that much than I like to imagine that he is real. Maybe he lived in 18th century. Got married with Angelica and had children. Or maybe they found that source of immortality and decided to become immortal together. Then they are still alive laughing at movies people make about them now Don't forget that it's possible because he's not just a pirate. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. Wherever he is now or then he is with me in my heart.

And how do you guys feel about me writing another story? I mentioned Jackelica's first meet. Should I develop a topic? Jack's childhood and youth are well-known to us because of Kidd's and Crispin's books. His later life in well-known because of movies. Maybe I should make up a story about Jack and Angelica becoming immortal and their life in the 21st century? Jack's unfailing source for stories so I can also describe some of his past adventures. Do you remember him saying about being to Singapore while rescuing Elizabeth in the first movie? Some kind of that stuff…

Tell me what you think of it.

Love. Love. Love.

potc1234


End file.
